Tales of the Nordics
by Snowflower55
Summary: Done for the music influenced writing theme. It encompasses all the Nordics, not just Sweden and Finland.
1. Sweden Ragnarok from FFXIII

It seemed as though he was doomed to fight for all eternity. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was practically surrounded on all sides: Denmark in the south, Russia to the east, and Norway to the west (who wasn't much of a threat himself, but since he was one of Denmark's subordinates, that indirectly made them enemies). Of course, he had to admit he was used to it by now. He had no idea where he was going, who he would meet along the way, or what hardships would come upon him. But it didn't really matter as long as he wasn't alone.


	2. Norway The One by Elena Siegman

Numb. He had always felt so numb. At this point in time, he wasn't really sure whether it was his attempt to put up an emotional wall between himself and others or that he had simply become apathetic towards most other residence of the world. Let them rot, for all he cared. At least there would be no one around to annoy him with all their stupid petty worries and idiosyncrasies, he could just spend all his time alone or in the company of the spirits he seemed so close to.


	3. Denmark Feuer Frei by Rammstein

He watched quietly as the village went up in flames. The screams of the remaining inhabitants created an eerie backdrop for the roar of the unforgiving fire. And he stood, like a child entranced by a fairy tale, watching the flames crackle and engulf the wooden buildings. His cruel smile (which was similar to a smile one might expect from Russia) grew ever so slightly as he watched on, barely noticing as the flames grew closer.


	4. Iceland Otherworld from FFX

They had always said that Hekla was the gateway to hell. The spews of lava and ash had once been mistaken for the forms of demons seeming to explode up from the earth to wreak pandemonium on the world and destroy humanity altogether. It had always fascinated him, ever since he was little. He remembered how the others, even Norway to some extent, had always been afraid whenever the mountain of fire ruptured. He smiled wickedly as he thought that he wouldn't mind being descended from the demons of Hekla.


	5. Finland Headstrong by Trapt

They all thought he was some helpless weakling, as though he was a frightened little child that needed protection from everything. Well, he was sick of it. For some reason, the other's presumptions and remarks about him had been especially annoying lately, and he found himself almost instinctively clenching his fists whenever said remark was made.

'I don't need them…' he said as he walked away from the house behind Sweden. 'I don't need any of them!' he looked at Sweden, who just quietly walked on. Maybe he would still be someone's subordinate, but at least Sweden wasn't judgmental, and he would sputter useless stupidity like that idiot Denmark.


	6. Sweden Cure by Metallica

Everyone knew not to screw with Sweden, not as much for the fact that most people thought he looked terrifying as much as what he could do. He was like a golem, nearly invulnerable to whatever was thrown at him, always stoically waiting out the pain or difficulty, and then striking back if necessary. He didn't get angry easily, but when he did, he was actually scarier than Russia. As far as Sweden was concerned, they were all sick. All of them. Their twisted minds looked at him and distorted his image to something that wasn't reality. 'Good for them' he thought. 'If they want a thug, then a thug's what they'll get.'


	7. Norway Coming Undone by Korn

Some days it felt impossible for him to keep himself from blowing someone's brains out, even his own. He was so sick of the stupidity of the world, of the others, of everything. Some days he just didn't feel like dealing with it. He couldn't help but occasionally grow paranoid, even towards those that were closest to him. God, he was messed up. He put on an appearance that everything was fine, that he was just an anti-social introvert, but on the inside he was screaming for help, help that no one could or would offer.


	8. Denmark Zetsubo Billy by Maxthe Hormone

A mixture of euphoria and rage clouded his eyes as he aimed the pistol.

"Please!" the unfortunate soul on the floor near him begged. He only laughed manically in response.

"Sorry, but your luck's run out." He said as he pulled back the trigger and his victim fell back, dead. He smiled cruelly. Yes, he quite liked this. The pent up anger from years of bottling it up finally ruptured. He couldn't contain it anymore, and he didn't want to. Hell had broken loose, and he was more than willing to take advantage of it.


	9. Iceland Escape 700 from Hanna

He couldn't run forever, he was all too aware of that. But for some reason, he kept going anyway, maybe he thought that he would eventually lose her, or outrun her. He knew this was childishly foolish, though, his pursuer was, after all, in her own terrain, after all. She was in her element, there was no way he would ever be able to escape this game of cat-and-mouse unharmed. Before he knew it, an arrow was lodged threw his knee, and he fell to the ground after yelling out in pain. His hunter made herself known, and she stepped out from the shadows of the forest and stood in front of him, an unfriendly expression on her face.

"If I let you die now, you won't be able to serve as a proper warning to your people." She said as she picked him up and began dragging him back towards his camp. After some time, she dropped him harshly just on the outskirts of the Vikings' makeshift fort and began to walk back towards the shadows. "Stay away from my people and off our land. You've had your fair warning." She said before she became invisible.


	10. Finland Kodoku from Death Note

It was over. Everything was ruined for all he could care, let the world rot. He knelt down to the significantly taller man and cupped his hands around the man's left hand, bringing it close to his face. Sweden's blood had flowed openly from his wound before, but now it was beginning to stagnate, some had even gotten on Finland and it was drying into a series of deep crimson stains on both of their outfits. Sweden had died protecting his beloved Finland.

"Su-san…" Finland said remorsefully as he looked into the still blue eyes of his protector. In that moment, looking at Sweden's broken corpse, he realized that Sweden had loved him. And, in a way, Finland had, too. Tears flowed freely as Finland dropped Sweden's hand and buried his in his chest. "Su-san!" he screamed in anger and sorrow. At that moment, he decided that the one who did this would pay. They would regret this for the rest of their short, miserable lives, having so brutally slayed a perfectly innocent man that would never harm a fly. Finland looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You will pay for this…" he uttered to no one in particular. "PAY."


End file.
